Un vampiro egoísta
by Kenna kk
Summary: Un corto one shot un poco demasiado alejado de twilight. Esto es el primero que subo y probablemente el ultimo aun no estoy tomando una decisión. ESTO ES UN EMPAREJAMIENTO ENTRE ALICE/BELLA si no os gusta NO OS LEA gracias! /ningun personaje me pertenece/


_si yo fuera el…_

esas palabras eran las que siempre resonaban cada día cada ves que los miraba sonreír y tomados de la mano…

_Si yo fuera el… te atesoraría como un pirata a su mas preciada joya…_

Ella puede estar a su alrededor con normalidad, un abrazo una caricia de su fría mano a su fría mejilla, una sonrisa que manda escalofríos a su muerto cuerpo… un simple _Te Amo_ hace romper su muerto corazón en mil pedazos por que sabe que no es un _Te Amo _como el que dice a el… si no un _Te Amo_ como se lo dices a un amigo…

_Si yo fuera el… te protegería como un caballero protege a su reina…_

Puede tenerla a su alrededor la mayor parte del tiempo que ella comparte con el… puede hacerla sonreír y reír de una forma que solo lo hace cuando ellas dos están solos, y ella puede jurar que si su querido y amado amigo pudiera sonrojarte en ocasiones lo aria.

Ella sabe que _el_ la trata con respeto y la ama con todo su ser, la cuida y dedica dada minuto para hacerla sonreír y sentir cómoda, Ella sabe que _el _la ama con todo el significado de la palabra, el la protegerá y cuidara por el resto de su eternidad…

Pero ella es egoísta ella quiere que sea solo de ella, quiere que solo sonría para ella…

Por su querido y secreto amor daría todo… recorrería y cortaría cada flor del mundo y crearía el mas hermoso de los ramos solo para ella, buscaría en los mares hasta encontrar la mas hermosa y perfecta perla para entregarla a ella.

Buscaría la mas perfecta loción natura y la entregaría a ella, pero ya la encontró… es el mas delicioso aroma que jamás encontró atractivo… el aroma que irada de su piel… un aroma natura y embriagante y adictivo para ella…

Ella la conoce a bien… sabe que prefiere y ama el día mas que la noche pero también ama ver las estrellas mas que nada, sabe que prefiere caminar descalza por la playa y sentir la arena bajo sus pies, le gusta sentarse y disfrutar de la briza marina, ella sabe que no le gusta leer en lo absoluto pero trata de convencer a todos de que lo hace a pesar de que todos sus libros están en el mismo lugar exacto desde la primera ves que los vio.

Sabe que le gusta ser abrazada por la espalda por que la hace sentir protegida y amado, ella sabe que le fascinan todos los colores y afirma que no tiene un color favorito pero ella sabe que le gusta el amarillo por que sus ojos brillan de una forma distinta cuando lo mira una forma que no lo hace con los otros.

Sabe cuando esta frustrado e inquieto a pesar que ella no tiene el don de Jasper, pero aun así lo sabe, sabe que prefiere los perros de los gatos…

Ella sabe muchas cosas sobre ella y hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle cuando la ve sollozar con sus rodillas abrazadas y sus ojos llorosos por esas lagrimas que jamás saldrán en esos momentos cuando la escucha sollozar y decir que todo esta mal para ella y que no hay nadie que en realidad la ama.

Ella le dice cuanto la ama y su corazón duele en lo mas profundo y un nudo en su garganta se forma haciéndola calla, pera aun asi duele demasiado por que cuando dice _Te amo_ es solo como un amigo… ella quisiera decirle cuanto la ama en realidad mas que un amigo pero es demasiado cobarde para decirlo y escuchar el rechazo de su amigo y perder su amistad…

Así que solo guarda silencio, mirando como se abrazan y bromean entre ellos abrazados entre si y susurrando palabras de amor encerrados en su propio mundo ajenos a lo que los rodea.

Son momento como estos en que se dice que es un masoquista de lo peor, por que prefiere mirar a ellos y sentir como su corazón se parte en mil pedazos cada ves que los mira besarse.

60 años de maravilloso matrimonio para la feliz pareja que es Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale.

Ella solo puede observar y sonreír a su amigo y empujar todas sus emociones abajo para no ser descubierto el marido de su mejor amigo.

Y durante los últimos 30 años que viven bajo el mismo techo a ocultado a tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Ella sabe que esto esta mal… ella lo sabe, pero es algo imposible de ignorar lo que siente por ella, los humanos se enamoran de algo, ya sea la forma que su voz suena cuando dice su nombre, la forma en que sonríen o por lo inteligente y gracioso que son… pero ella no sabe por que la Ama como lo hace…

La ama con el simple echo de ser Alice… ella piensa que un día la perfección decido caminar entre los humanos y se trasformo en Alice… Alice es la perfección para Bella…

Pero lo que Bella no sabe, es que los sollozos que su mejor amigo tiene… son por _ella_…

Porque últimamente las visiones no la dejan en paz… donde muestran la llegada de un alto y apuesto vampiro con su cabello agitado bronce y una media sonrisa, un vampiro que cae profundamente en el amor con _su_ Bella… ella aun no sabe quien es o cual es el nombre del vampiro por venir, peor lo odia con todo su ser por que pronto arrancara de su lado a su preciada y amada Bella.

Alice solloza cada ves que una visión de la llegada del extraño vampiro invade su mente, y solloza con mas sentimiento cuando escucha susurrar a Bella diciendo " yo nunca me apartare de tu lado, yo te protegeré de todo… yo nunca te abandonarte" Alice abraza con fuerza a su mejor amigo por que ella la ama como nunca antes amo a su marido.

Durante 60 años de matrimonio pensó que sabia lo que era el verdadero amor… pero lo descubrió cuando vio por primera vez la llegada de su mejor amigo hace 30 años atrás cuando… cuando la vio aparecer en su visión tumbado en el suelo sollozando por odiarse así mismo al ser un monstruo…

Se odio profundamente y visión tras visión Alice vio cada una de las veces en que Bella intento suicidarse para acabar con su miseria… pero el destino parecía tener otros planes para ella ya que todas y cada una de las veces que Bella intento matarse fallaron a causa de su escudo protegiéndola de todo aquello que intentaba las timarla, era como si su regalo tuviera vida propia y la protegía de todo y de todos aquello que intentaba dañarla.

Alice era egoísta, ella sabia que ella era egoísta y a pesar de que savia que Bella tenia que caer en el amor en algún momento ella la quería para si sola y no quería que un vampiro de sonrisa encantadora viniera y la apartara de su lado, por que la amaba con locura.

Y nunca contó por que la causa de sus sollozos o lo que sus visiones consistían por temor a perder mas rápido a Bella…

Eso era lo que ambos mejores amigos no sabían… ambos eternamente enamorados uno del otro y no son consientes de que ambos sienten lo mismo… por temor a perder su amistad.

Están destinados a amarse eternamente en secreto y sufrir por el resto de su eternidad…

O hasta que un vampiro terriblemente egoísta… aun mas que las dos niñas, haga saber lo que sienten el uno por el otro, porque durante 30 años Jasper Hale sabe los sentimientos que comparte las dos niñas, sabe que son sinceros, sabe que se aman terrible mente y sabe el dolor que eso les causa… pero se rehúsa a dejar ir a su mujer… el sabe que no es su verdadero compañero.

El lo sabe, pero se rehúsa a dejarla libre… el puede sentir toda la tristeza que tiene Alice cuando esta con el, cuando la besa la tristeza por parte de Alice es abrumadora, pero el es demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir y que sea feliz con alguien que no es el.

El es consciente de todo pero el egoísmo entre los vampiros es una costo que pagan por la eternidad…


End file.
